The difficulties involved in automated pet feeding and watering are well known, with various attempts at solving these difficulties frequently presented. One problem includes having separate watering and feeding devices. An even partially portable food bowl, for example, is often carried away and used as a toy by many pets, requiring the caregiver to search for the bowl and often to replace the bowl. Fully portable separate bowls often are used as chew toys by dogs, for further example. Problems associated with automatic watering devices include complexity, lack of filtration, algae and bacterial growth, automatic filling mechanisms, and float designs used in some, as example of just some of the issues to be addressed. As further example of a problem with watering an animal, warm or even hot water is often the only water offered to a pet. However, like us, in temperate conditions a pet also enjoys and even often needs cool water. Additionally, hot water encourages algae and bacterial growth.
The present apparatus provides filtered automatically filled cool water which is recirculated to remain chilled and filtered, with a reliable float device. The apparatus includes an integrated feeding bowl supplied by a finger controlled feeding assembly.